Chibi Harry
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: A potion explodes in potions Harry is turned into a toddler and who has to look after him? None other than Draco Malfoy. Read and reveiw if you think it's good. HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry groaned and hit his head against the table as Snape read out the pairings that they would be in for the rest of their seventh year. He swore that there would be at least one murder in potions this year.

Harry glanced towards Ron who was glaring at his partner, Blaise Zambini, who was glaring just as venomously back. It was likely that these two would be the ones to commit the murder.

He then turned to look at Hermione who seemed surprisingly calm; she had even smiled to her partner- Pansy Parkinson, who had smiled back.

Harry then groaned again as he turned to look at his own partner, Draco Malfoy was glaring at the potions professor who was looking incredibly smug about the pain he was causing his students.

With a sigh Harry collected his things and walked over to Malfoy's desk where he threw his things down.

"The instructions are on the board, you have one hour." Snape said and Harry turned to Malfoy who was copying the instructions down into his book. They were supposed to make an aging potion which would make them age ten years.

"What should I do?" Harry asked uncertainly. Malfoy sneered at him before walking away not even bothering to answer the Gryffindor. Malfoy came back a few minutes later with all of the ingredients in his arms. He placed them on the desk.

"Cut up the newt's tail." Malfoy said and Harry nodded taking out his knife and he began to cut the tail into thin slices. By the time he had finished Malfoy had added many ingredients into the cauldron and it was bubbling a deep green colour, which made many memories of his childhood come back, tales of cackling witches with black pointy hats.

"You can put it in now, and then take the grains of sand and add only ten." Malfoy said as he was stirring the potion anti-clockwise in a smooth motion.

Harry dropped the newt's tail into the potion which then changed to a deep blue colour. Malfoy nodded slightly and Harry picked up the small pot of sand.

But just as he reached the cauldron he tripped over the stool and the whole pot of sand fell into the potion.

BANG

Draco was pushed backwards by the force of the explosion, he groaned as his head hit the table and he heard many screams from the room. Looking up he saw that Potter was screaming loudly, His eyes widened in shock as he saw the potion being absorbed into the Gryffindor's skin.

Suddenly Potter was surrounded in a white light, so bright that everyone in the class had to shield their eyes. But as soon as it had come, the light faded. Draco looked up but saw no one; it appeared that Potter had disappeared.

He slowly stood, ignoring the pain in his head. Everyone else in the class stood staring where Harry had been standing. He walked over to where Harry and he had been working.

He frowned as he heard someone sobbing and gasped as he saw a miniature version of Potter curled up on the floor.

"Potter?" He asked and the little boy's head snapped up. Draco bent down next to the boy and couldn't help but stare at the young child.

"Who're you?" The little Potter whimpered.

"It's me Malfoy?" Draco said softly. "Are you okay?"

"How did you get in here, Uncle Vernon locked the door." Harry whispered. "He would get really angry if he knew anyone was in here."

"Potter, we're in potions. Don't you remember? You're at Hogwarts." Draco said and Harry shook his head, his eyes filling with tears.

"No, Uncle Vernon said not to leave the cupboard, he'll get really angry. He'll hurt me again." Harry whimpered his tears falling.

"You don't have to worry; no one's going to hurt you." Draco said calmly. He didn't know why he was being so nice to Potter of all people but this little child looked so lost, so scared that Draco just couldn't bring it in himself to be horrible to the toddler.

"But Uncle Vernon won't listen to you." Harry whimpered.

"Your Uncle's not here." Draco said and at that moment the rest of the class snapped out of their shock and began to talk amongst each other. Hermione, Ron and Pansy and Blaise walked over.

"Harry?" Ron whispered moving towards the miniature Gryffindor. But Harry backed away.

"Potter." Draco said quietly and in a sudden moment of compassion he held his arms out and the young Gryffindor ran into them crying onto his shoulder.

"Everyone leave the classroom now!" Draco heard Snape say and heard most of the children leave the class.

"I said everyone." Snape said and Draco turned to see him glaring at the five remaining students.

Draco stood, not eager to anger Snape. But Harry did not let go of his neck and he began to cry harder. Frowning he held Harry to him.

"Sorry Sev." He said and Snape glared at him.

"Give Potter to Mr Weasley, and we'll take him to Dumbledore." Snape said and Draco took Harry into his arms and held him out to the Weasel but as soon as he did Harry began to scream and he struggled in Draco's arms clinging to the Slytherin's robes.

"No, don't leave me." He cried and Draco bit his lip before pulling Harry close again and rubbing his hand up and down the Gryffindor's back.

Draco looked to Blaise and Pansy who were staring at him, he shrugged and eventually Harry stopped crying.

"What made your potion go wrong?" Snape asked.

"Potter dropped in the whole pot of sand." Draco said and Snape frowned.

"Yes, but that should have made Potter become a ninety year old man, not a five year old child." Snape said. "Tell me everything you did in your potion."

"I told Potter to cut the newts tail while I added three drops of Mimbulus Mimbletonia sap into the potion and then I added four pints of water all the while stirring the potion anti-clockwise." Draco said and Snape nodded.

"That would have done it, the instructions say clockwise. To stir it anti-clockwise would not only reduce the strength of the potion, it would reverse its effects. I can't believe you would make such a mistake." He sighed. "Now since Potter refuses to let go of you, follow me to Dumbledore's office."

"Yes Sir." Draco said and he glanced around at his friends.

"Can we come too Sir?" Hermione asked and Snape looked at them his eyebrows raised before nodding.

They all followed Snape out of the dungeons and to the statue leading up the Headmasters office.

"Sherbet lemons." Snape sighed and the statue jumped out of the way. The small group walked up the steps and into Dumbledore's office. Draco noticed that the Headmaster did not seem surprised at all to see the baby Harry.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said and out of nowhere six comfy looking armchairs appeared. Draco sat down with Harry in his lap and he noticed that Harry had fallen asleep with his hands buried deep into the black robes.

"Severus, do you know an antidote to Mr Potter's current appearance?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, this is not a typical de-aging potion. I will have to create an antidote from scratch." Snape sighed. "It will take at least a month."

"What are we going to do with a baby Potter for a month?" Blaise asked and Draco looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Well, considering that Harry seems to be attached to Draco here, I think it would be best for him to stay with Draco." Dumbledore said.

"But he can't, I have lessons." Draco said his eyes wide, a look of disgust on his face.

"I realise this, and you shall have today off to get settled. Since Harry is head boy, he already has his owns rooms. I shall have your things moved into his rooms and some things for a child of Harry's age." Dumbledore said. "And speaking of which, can you wake up Harry please."

Draco lifted Harry into his arms and shook him gently.

"Potter, wake up." Draco called softly and Harry's eyes opened revealing two bright green orbs.

"What is it?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Draco said turning Harry round to see Dumbledore who smiled at him.

"Hello Harry." He said.

"Hello." Harry whispered.

"Harry, can you tell me how old you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Five Sir." Harry mumbled and Dumbledore frowned, as did Draco. Harry was extremely small for a five year old. Much too small for a five year old.

Suddenly realisation dawned on him and he looked down at the tiny form of Harry who was snuggling back into his robes. Harry was currently wearing his white school shirt and tie as the rest of his clothes had fallen off due to being too big to him.

The rest of the people in the room didn't understand, they probably only thought that he was small for his age. But no five year old could be that small without being malnourished.

"I'm tired." Harry mumbled against Draco's robes and Draco nodded.

"I think it might be best to take Harry to his rooms. Mr Weasley, you know where it is." Dumbledore said and Ron nodded.

"Yes Sir." Draco said looking to Ron who was staring at Harry with a strange look on his face.

"The rest of you should get to your lessons." Snape said and all of the students stood and left.

"Draco, are you okay to go on your own with the Weasel?" Blaise asked glaring at his potions partner.

"I'm not going to kill him." Ron said and he glared just as angrily back at Blaise.

"I want to go to bed." Harry whispered in Draco's ear and Draco looked down at the small boy.

"Guys, stop fighting for a moment and think of the five year old who is tired." Draco sighed already getting a headache. Harry looked up from Draco's chest and looked around at the group of seventh years.

"We'll see you at dinner Harry." Hermione said softly and she reached forward ruffling Harry's hair. Harry shook his head making all of his hair fall out of place.

Pansy and Blaise left with Hermione following soon after that left Draco, Harry and Ron left.

"Follow me." Ron said before walking away. Draco followed quickly and they climbed to the fourth floor where they then walked towards a portrait of a grey wolf which looked up as it saw them.

"Master Ron, Master Harry is not here." The wolf said.

"He's here. There was an accident in potions." Ron said motioning towards the baby Harry which was staring at the wolf with wide eyes.

"Password?" The wolf asked.

"Parseltongue." Ron said and the wolf nodded before swinging open. Ron motioned for Draco to go forward and Draco walked into the head boy's room.

He turned back to Ron who was frowning at him.

"I'll kill you if you do anything to hurt Harry." He said and Draco glared at him.

"I may hate Potter, but I wouldn't fall so low as to hurt a child." He said and Ron nodded his eye narrowing at him.

"I'll see you later Harry." Ron said and Harry waved slightly to the boy who knew his name.

"Goodbye." He mumbled. Ron smiled before leaving and shutting the portrait behind him. Draco glanced around the room and sighed as he realised he would have to stay here until Snape found an antidote to the potions. He put Harry on the floor before looking around.

Draco couldn't help but grimace as he saw the gold and red of Gryffindor. He would be living here for at least a month. He looked down as he heard a quiet rumbling sound. Harry had his arm crossed across his stomach an expression of pain on his face.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked and Harry looked up at him frowning.

"I'm not allowed." He whispered and Draco frowned.

"What do you mean not allowed?" He asked.

"Uncle Vernon doesn't let me eat when I'm naughty." Harry whispered. Draco bent down next to Harry.

"What did you do that was naughty?" He asked.

"I touched one of Dudley's presents." Harry said and Draco frowned.

"Who's Dudley?" He asked.

"He's my cousin. It was his birthday and I couldn't help but touch the pretty red bow. But Uncle Vernon got really mad and hit me then put me in my cupboard." Harry said biting his lip.

"He hit you?!" Draco asked his eyes wide. Harry nodded his own small frown making its way onto his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked touching Draco's cheek and Draco recoiled from the touch.

"People aren't allowed to hit you." He said realising as he said it that he had hit Harry more than once with quite a number of spells.

"Yes they are. Uncle Vernon does a lot and Auntie Petunia sometimes, but only when she's really, really mad." Harry whispered. Draco sighed before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards another room which luckily for him was a kitchen.

He went to the cooling box and opened it taking a bar of chocolate out from it. He handed it to Harry who just held it staring at it.

"You can eat it." He said and Harry nodded gently peeling away the paper and then the foil. He took a small bite and his eyes widened almost comically.

"Thank you." Harry whispered a small smile lighting up his face. Draco suddenly found it very difficult to look away from the small boy.

He walked back into the lounge; Harry hurried after him he tripped over his shirt which was longer than his legs. Draco turned around to see Harry sitting on the floor clutching his ankle.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling down next to the toddler. Harry nodded biting his lip and Draco sighed. "We might as well get you out of this shirt; it's much too big for you."

He picked up Harry and carried him over to a trunk in the corner. There were many different clothes for Harry. He pulled out some jeans and a green t-shirt.

He knelt in front of Harry and pulled the large shirt over the small boys head. But what he saw then made him gasp. On Harry's chest were many colourful bruises and a number of large cuts.

"Potter." He whispered reaching forward and touching one of the scars gently making the younger boy flinch backwards in pain. "Did your Uncle give you these?"

"I was being naughty." Harry said as if this made perfect sense.

"That doesn't mean he was allowed to hit you." Draco said frowning. "Now come on, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey so she can heal you."

He dressed Harry quickly in the clothes he had chosen before picking up the young Gryffindor and carrying him to the infirmary. He was extremely grateful that everyone was still in classes. He entered the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey cooed as she saw the young Harry.

"Ah, I heard from Albus what happened. But he is terribly cute." She said. "What are you here for Mr Malfoy?"

"Potter has been beaten by his relatives." Draco said darkly. "I don't know how or why but some of the marks are still left. I was hoping you could heal them."

"Beaten?!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. She held her arms out and Draco placed the Gryffindor into them. She hurried over and placed the small boy on one of the beds. "Where?" She asked.

"Mainly on his chest." Draco said and Harry looked up at him biting his lip with wide eyes.

"Harry, my name's Madam Pomfrey. I want to help you." The nurse said smiling and Harry nodded biting his lip harder.

"Relax Potter." Draco said softly as he sat on the bed next to Harry who instantly curled into Draco's side. Draco made a noise of disgust and pushed Harry away slightly. Harry sniffled slightly and moved further away from Draco wiping his eyes.

"Now Harry can you lift your top please?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Harry nodded pulling his top up. Madam Pomfrey gasped as she saw the marks there.

"It's not that bad." Harry mumbled looking away and pulling his top down to cover the bruises.

"Well let me just heal you anyway." Madam Pomfrey said kindly. Harry shook his head vehemently.

"Potter, let Madam Pomfrey heal you." Draco said sharply but Harry still shook his head.

"Why not Harry, it'll make you feel better." Madam Pomfrey said.

"But I was bad. I need them." Harry said and Draco frowned.

"What do you mean need?" He asked and Harry looked at the hands in his lap.

"Uncle Vernon said that I was bad and that I needed to be hurt to make sure I wasn't bad again. But I'm bad a lot." Harry whispered.

"You're not a bad boy Harry." Madam Pomfrey said and Harry shook his head.

"I am I make things happen that shouldn't." Harry whispered.

"Well regardless of whether you are a bad boy or not you need to be healed or those cuts will get infected so lift your shirt." Draco said with finality in his tone and Harry nodded not wanting to disobey anyone.

Madam Pomfrey quickly got some bruise salve and bandages. She rubbed the bruise salve on first after closing the cuts with a spell. Then she wrapped the bandages around Harry's chest.

"Those bruises should fade by tomorrow. If they haven't bring him back to me. In the meantime I shall inform Professor Dumbledore of Mr Potter's mistreatment." Madam Pomfrey said before shooing them out of the hospital wing.

Draco sighed lifting Harry into his arms and walking back to the Head boy's rooms. He put Harry down on the floor and for the first time he realised that Harry was crying.

"What's wrong Potter?" He asked frowning. He didn't know why but it felt wrong to let the little boy keep on crying.

"I made you mad at me." Harry sniffed.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked frowning. He wasn't angry at the Gryffindor. Annoyed sure but not angry.

"Y-You are a-angry at me." Harry cried wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm not angry at you." Draco said. "Why would you think I was?"

"When Uncle Vernon's angry at me he calls me Potter." Harry sniffed looking up at Draco with large green eyes.

"I'm not angry with you… H-Harry." Draco spat out the name felt weird on his tongue.

"Really?" Harry whispered and Draco nodded. Harry suddenly beamed and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. It was then that Harry's stomach chose to rumble and Draco looked at the wizarding clock. It said 'dinner time'.

"Come on then. Let's go to dinner." Draco lifted Harry into his arms again and carried him down to the Great Hall.

**TBC, Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you to everyone who pointed out that I made a mistake with Harry's age. I've changed it now. He is actually five**

**Warnings: Slash in later chapters, extreme OOCness and mentions of abuse**

**

* * *

**As soon as they entered the Great Hall there was silence. Draco glared at everyone he past as he made his way to the Slytherin table where he sat next to Blaise putting Harry on the seat next to him. His nose barely reached the top of the table.

"Hi Blaise." Draco sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes.

The silence broke as Hermione and Ron came into the hall. They saw Harry sitting at the Slytherin table and without thinking about it they went over and sat by him.

"What are you doing?!" Blaise and Draco demanded at the same time.

"Sitting with Harry." Hermione answered. Harry looked up at his name and saw Hermione sitting next to him.

"Hello." He whispered and Hermione beamed.

"Hello Harry. My name's Hermione Granger." Hermione said smiling.

"Hemimony." Harry said trying out her name. "Hermiomene." He wrinkled his nose as he couldn't say the name.

"And I'm Ron." Ron said grinning.

"Ron." Harry said smiling. He could say this name.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said and Draco looked at her in shock. She shrugged and smiled. "He's cute when he's a kid."

"Pansy." Harry said then he pointed to Blaise. "Blaise."

"How do you know my name?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"That's what Draco called you." Harry said just as the plates filled with food. His eyes widened at the sight of all of the food. "Wow." He whispered.

Everyone instantly began to pile food on their plates. Harry sat there watching as everyone tucked in.

"Aren't you hungry Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry looked up at her frowning.

"You have to eat." Harry said and everyone looked at him.

"So do you." Ron said with his mouth full.

"I'm not allowed to eat when other people do. I have bad manners." Harry mumbled.

"They can't be any worse than Blaise's or Weasley's." Pansy said glaring at the two boys whose manners were a lot like that of pigs. Where the only rule is get as much food in your mouth as possible.

"What?" Blaise and Ron asked both with their mouths full.

"Long story short, your manners can't be worse than theirs." Hermione said and Harry bit his lip.

"Of course, you're allowed to eat." Ron said after swallowing. "Everyone should be allowed to eat when they want to."

With that everyone went back to eating, Harry bit his lip and tugged the sleeve of Draco's robe. Draco looked down at him. Harry bit his lip harder for a few moments.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered so quietly that Draco had to bend down to hear him.

"Yes." Draco sighed. Harry nodded before kneeling up on the bench before getting lots of vegetables and putting them on his plate.

He then sat back down and began to eat very carefully so he didn't get any food anywhere but his mouth. He didn't notice that everyone was watching him. It was only when he looked up that he noticed all of the older teenagers watching him.

"I'm sorry." He said instantly.

"For what?" Draco asked frowning.

"I don't know." Harry said biting his lip.

"Then why did you say sorry?" Ron asked.

"I thought I was doing something wrong." Harry said. "You were all looking at me."

"Well I was just thinking that you had an awful lot of vegetables on your plate." Hermione said.

"Me too." Pansy said.

"I'm allowed vegetables." Harry said as if this made perfect sense.

"What do you mean allowed?" Blaise asked.

"With the way Potter is acting it makes me think that his family didn't treat him right." Pansy said.

"They don't. Or at least they didn't. When I changed him into those clothes he had bruises and cuts all over his chest. He told me he had been naughty so his Uncle hit him." Draco said frowning. Hermione and Ron both gasped.

"He what?!" Ron yelled drawing the attention of the whole great hall.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion elsewhere before Weasley yells to the whole school about Potter's past." Blaise said and Draco nodded. He stood and Harry instantly scrambled to his feet. Draco glared at both Pansy and Hermione who cooed at the cute little boy.

"Where should we go?" Pansy asked.

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione suggested before leading the way out of the Great Hall and to the Room of Requirement. It only took them a few minutes with Draco carrying Harry who couldn't keep up with their long legs.

Once inside Draco put Harry in the corner where there were lots of children's toys. Harry stared at them before tentatively touching one. Seeing Draco nod Harry started playing with the moving farmyard animals and mythical creatures.

Draco sat in between Blaise and Pansy while Ron and Hermione sat on the couch opposite them.

"Talk." Ron said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well first off Harry was scared to eat anything when I offered him chocolate he acted like it was the most amazing thing he had ever eaten. He's much too small for his age. You heard him say he was five. He's about the size a small three year old should be. He's also terrified whenever he thinks he's done something wrong." Draco sighed. "When Madam Pomfrey told him she'd heal his bruises he instantly said no because he thought he deserved them."

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered burying her head in her hands. "I can't believe he's been treated like this."

"Malfoy I swear if you even think about hurting him, especially now, I promise that you won't be able to walk until next year!" Ron said.

"I second that." Pansy said unexpectedly.

"Why do you care?" Blaise asked.

"That little boy has been through too much in his life. He deserves to be looked after." Pansy said frowning at Draco. "Do you really think you're the best person to look after him?"

"Not really." Draco sighed. "He'd be better off with one of you two." He motioned towards the Gryffindors.

"Don't you want me anymore?" A small voice whispered and Draco looked down to see Harry standing there with a moving toy dragon in his arms his bottom lip being gnawed by his teeth.

"What?" Draco asked frowning down at the tiny Gryffindor.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Harry asked again his eyes filling with tears.

"It's not that." Draco said and Harry's bottom lip began to shake. He looked down at the floor sniffling.

"It's okay Harry; Draco's not going to give you away." Hermione said kneeling down next to Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered and Hermione nodded glaring at Draco motioning him to hug Harry, Draco rolled his eyes before getting off of the couch and pulling Harry into his arms.

"I'm sure." Draco mumbled as Harry buried his face in his robes. He glared at Pansy who was cooing at the scene.

"I'm tired Draco." Harry whispered in Draco's ear and Draco nodded.

"He's tired. I'm going to take him back to his rooms." He said and everyone in the room nodded.

Draco stood with Harry in his arms. Harry struggled for a few moments and Draco put him down quickly. Harry grabbed the small dragon off of the floor. He then held his arms up and Draco sighed heavily as he picked up the small boy.

"We'll see you in the morning." Draco sighed heavily.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said smiling at the young boy. Harry nodded tiredly before leaning his head on Draco's shoulder hugging the dragon to his body.

Draco nodded at everyone in the room before quickly leaving. He walked quickly to the head boy's rooms ignoring everyone. Once he was there he quickly changed Harry into pyjamas after taking off the bandages that Madam Pomfrey had put on earlier. Glad to see that the bruises had faded.

"Draco?" Harry whispered once he was dressed in the pyjamas.

"Yes." Draco said lifting Harry up and putting him in the small bed that was there for him.

"Are you sure you don't want to get rid of me?" Harry whispered so quietly that Draco had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Of course I'm sure." Draco said frowning as he realised that this wasn't exactly true.

"It's okay if you don't." Harry whispered. "Lots of people don't want me."

"When you say lots of people, you mean your Aunt and Uncle?" Draco asked he wasn't surprised when Harry nodded. "Well your Aunt and Uncle are bad people."

"I'm bad." Harry whispered.

"No, you're not." Draco said firmly. "You are not a bad child. You are perfectly nice."

Harry watched him with wide eyes before nodding; he bit his lip as though he wanted to ask something else but didn't say anything.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco sighed. He didn't know why he was being so nice to Potter of all people but for some reason he couldn't help it.

"Night Draco." Harry whispered before closing his eyes and snuggling up to the toy dragon which was puffing small balls of smoke as it snored quietly.

Draco shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a chocolate bar before heading back into the lounge and sitting in one of the comfortable chairs there. He summoned a book from his rooms and lay back as he read it. It wasn't long until the stress from the day caught up with him and he had fallen asleep with his book on the floor forgotten.

He was woken with a start as he heard a scream. Leaping out of the armchair he looked around him for the source of the scream. He didn't have to look far as he saw Harry writhing around on the small bed.

He ran over and shook the little boy until he woke up. Harry gasped and looked around him. His eyes closed tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly.

"The snake man, he came again. He said he would get me. He said he knew where I was." Harry whispered clutching the blankets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "He was so scary!"

"It's okay. He's gone now." Draco murmured he was completely taken aback as Harry leant forward and hugged him.

"He's going to get me." Harry whimpered into Draco's robes.

"No he's not." Draco said. Draco frowned, he knew of the power of the Dark Lord. He had turned his back on the monster after his Father had tried to force him to marry Pansy even going so far as to threaten his Mother if he refused. Pansy and Blaise had also agreed with Draco and decided not to serve the crazy-man-who'd-just-as-soon-look-at-you-as-kill-you.

"He said he knew I was weak now and he's coming!" Harry sobbed.

"Harry, you're at Hogwarts no one is going to hurt you." Draco said softly before wrapping his arms around the tiny boy.

"He will." Harry whispered. Draco didn't say anything back. "He killed the people, it hurt so bad."

"Don't worry Harry, you're okay now. He can't reach you here." Draco said gently stroking Harry's hair before he realised what he was doing and he dropped his hand. But Harry kept clinging to Draco's robes.

Without realising it both of them fell asleep, Draco laying half on Harry's bed and half off.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading, please review. I'll give you cookies. : P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Warning: SLASH, Mentions of abuse and OOCness.**_

When Draco woke up he felt unusually warm and weighed down by a weight on his chest. He peeled his eyes open and saw nothing but a mess of black hair. Groaning he remembered everything. Sitting up he put his arms around Harry and lay him back down on the small bed.

He groaned again and stood up his back cracking from sleeping on half off a bed. He stretched before walking to a book self he looked through some of the books that Harry had. He couldn't help but scoff at the lack of variety. He jumped slightly at a noise from the other side of the room and he looked over to see Harry sitting up hugging his new silver dragon toy to himself.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked around the room, his eyes landed on Draco and he suddenly smiled widely.

"It wasn't a dream." He said happily before he climbed off of the bed and he walked around the room once gently touching the sofa and the toys as he past them.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked as Harry reached him and Harry nodded biting his lip. "Shall we go down to breakfast then?"

Harry nodded and Draco led him over to the trunk of miniature clothes where he gave Harry something to change into.

"I'll be back in a minute get changed and then wait here." Draco said before grabbing some of his own clothes which were moved here by the house elves at the same time as things for Harry were moved in. He moved into a bathroom that he had noticed earlier and showered quickly before getting dressed and running his hands through his damp hair.

He hurried out of the bathroom to the living room where Harry was standing his dragon toy in his arms. Draco couldn't help but smile at the little boy but he realised that he was doing it and he quickly put his mask of indifference back on.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. Draco took Harry's hand and led him out of the dorm. It took him longer than usual to get to the Great Hall and when they got there much like the other day there was silence. Draco led Harry over to the Slytherin table and sat down; Harry climbed onto the bench next to him and stared at the empty plates as if waiting for them to explode.

"Hi Draco." Pansy said as she sat down next to Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Pansy." Harry said quietly.

"So Harry what's this cute little dragon's name?" Pansy asked and Harry shrugged. "Haven't you named him yet?"

"No." Harry mumbled just as food appeared on the golden plates in front of them. Harry looked up at Draco who was piling food onto his plate.

"Here Harry let me help you." Pansy said putting some pancakes on Harry's plate.

"Pans, where's Blaise?" Draco asked.

"He was panicking over his hair last I saw." Pansy snickered.

"I was not." Blaise said indignantly just as he sat down opposite Draco. "I was merely looking after my hygiene."

"Hygiene? Since when does hygiene include spelling your hair until it sits 'just right'?" Pansy laughed. Harry looked around at the older children laughing and smiled happily. He picked up a knife and fork and cut up his pancakes. He began to eat slowly keeping his eyes on the Slytherins.

"Hi Harry." Someone said from behind him and he turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Hello Ron, Hermi- Hermimi-"

"You can just call me Mione if you want Harry." Hermione said smiling and sitting down next to Pansy while Ron moved to sit next to Blaise although he moved further away from Blaise than Hermione was to Pansy.

"So Harry I like your dragon." Ron said. "I used to have a toy like that only he was red. What's he called?"

"He doesn't have a name." Harry said putting his knife and fork down.

"Hmmm, well we'll have to think of one soon won't we?" Hermione said smiling. Harry nodded before hugging his dragon close.

"How about Draco? That means dragon." Pansy said and Draco glared at her.

"He is not going to call that toy Draco!" He said indignantly.

"Well why not? It's a perfectly nice name." Blaise said.

"Because the toy is not worthy of the name Draco." Draco said angrily.

"Well don't you sound snooty?" Pansy said, "I think Draco's the perfect name for it."

"No!" Draco said frowning.

"Don't worry Draco, I won't call him Draco." Harry said quietly. "You don't have to be mad."

"I'm not mad Harry, well not at you anyway. I'm just annoyed at Pansy and Blaise." Draco sighed. "You can call the dragon anything you want."

"I don't want to call it Draco." Harry mumbled.

"Well that's good." Ron said. "I think Draco might have exploded if you did."

"What do you want to call it then Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said looking at his toy. "But he shouldn't be called Draco. Draco's called Draco."

"Ha, your plan backfired." Draco laughed and Pansy and Blaise pouted.

"We'll degrade your name somehow, someday!" Blaise said and Ron gave him a strange look.

"Hermione, I think the Slytherins just had some form of a joke between them. I'm worried." Ron said giving Hermione a strange look.

"Oh grow up Ron; I know for a fact that even Slytherins have a sense of humour. I have been talking with Pansy all year now, she and I happen to be quite close by now." Hermione said smiling. "I didn't really have any girls in my own year that I am friends with. Until Pansy and I started talking."

"You've been friends with a Slytherin since the start of the year?!" Ron yelped and Hermione nodded.

"Oh don't look so surprised Weasley. I don't hold the same views on muggle borns as my parents or the dark lord." Pansy said. "And anyway; Blaise, Draco and I don't support the dark lord anymore."

"Since when?" Ron asked glaring suspiciously.

"Since the summer." Draco sighed. "Now it's nearly time for Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Come on then." Blaise said standing up. Draco stood and picked Harry up. Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder. They walked as a group towards the third floor and into the D.A.D.A. classroom.

There were many whispers as Hermione and Ron sat with the small group of Slytherins.

The class began after the whispers had died down. Professor Vaughn the new defence against the dark arts teacher had given Harry some paper and pens to draw with. He had his head bent over the desk and was drawing rapidly.

Meanwhile all of the seventh years were doing offensive spells and defensive spells that they had learnt the previous lesson.

"Well done children, now next lesson we'll be learning about vampires. So read chapter's five and six of your guide to dark creatures books." Professor Vaughn said. "You are dismissed."

Harry looked up as the sound of scraping chairs hit him. He looked around and smiled up at Draco.

"Come on Harry, we have to go." Draco said and Harry nodded. He hurriedly grabbed his pictures and his dragon toy before running after Draco. They began to walk to transfiguration. Harry clutched his pictures to him as he tried to keep up with the seventh years.

"Urgh, come on then." Draco said holding his arms open. Harry walked into them and Draco picked him up.

"Thank you Draco." Harry mumbled rubbing his face against Draco's shoulder; Draco rolled his eyes at the coos this brought from practically all of the girls watching them. He glared at Hermione and Pansy who were both grinning almost sadistically at him.

"Leave off." Draco snapped before storming ahead. He stopped outside the transfiguration classroom and put Harry down on the floor. They were alone since Draco had walked rather quickly.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked quietly and Draco looked down at the wide green eyes.

"No." He sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Really?" Harry whispered and Draco nodded bending down to Harry's height.

"Why don't you show me what you drew back there?" Draco sighed leaning against the wall. Harry bit his lip before he nodded and gave the papers to Draco.

Most of them were of them were of the dragon toy but there was one picture at the back of the small group of seventh years that had been looking after Harry. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he saw the Hermione stick figure, it had mad curly hair. He smiled as he looked at the picture for a bit longer. They were all holding hands in the picture and smiling widely. It was very good (for a five year old).

"I like this picture." Draco said showing it to Harry and Harry smiled shyly.

"You can have it, if you want." He mumbled and Draco smiled.

"Thank you Harry." He said ruffling Harry's hair. Harry's smile widened just as Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy came up behind them.

"Why are you thanking him?" Ron asked.

"He drew a picture and said that I could keep it. Here." Draco said showing them the picture.

"My hair is _not_ that bushy!" Hermione said indignantly but with a smile on her face. Harry giggled and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked instantly afraid as if he'd done something wrong.

"It's just you haven't laughed yet." Ron said smiling. "It's nice."

"Hmm." Draco hummed just before the corridor began filling up. "Let's go inside."

They all filed through the door and Draco carried Harry into, they sat down at the back corner of the classroom. McGonagall gave Harry a look before carrying on talking about a mood spell.

Harry began to sort through his pictures until he reached a blank sheet of paper. He bit his lip before looking at Draco.

"Draco?" He whispered and Draco glanced down at him.

"Yeah?" Draco whispered.

"Do you have some pens I can use?" He asked and Draco nodded looking through his bag before finding a quill and some ink and giving it to Harry. Harry frowned and looked at it in confusion.

"Um." He mumbled then Hermione on his other side smiled and handed him a pencil. Even though she did use quills she liked to have muggle things as well.

"Thank you." He said smiling brightly at her. He began to draw while everyone else around him was changing colours due to the mood spell. A loud laugh caused him to look up and his eyes widened.

"Draco, you're purple!" He yelped and Draco glared at him before turning orange.

"Yeah, well noticed." He said dryly.

"But how?!" He asked his eyes wide.

"It's a spell. A mood spell, it makes you change colour with what mood you're in." Hermione said.

"Spell?" Harry asked his mouth dropping open. "But spells are make believe."

"No they're not. They're very real." Ron said grinning. "Malfoy, you feeling irritable today."

"Yeah well, when you turn purple on the first try it makes you a bit irritable." Draco snapped. Harry suddenly giggled and Draco turned his glare on him but it softened a bit; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Pansy and Blaise.

"What do you find so funny?" He demanded but there was a jokey tone about his voice.

"You look funny when you're different colours." Harry laughed.

"Did young Mister Potter just dare to insult Mister Malfoy?" Blaise gasped and Draco glared at him. "By the way Drake, that glare stopped working on me the second day of first year."

"Shut up and take the stupid spell off of me!" Draco yelled loudly causing McGonagall to shush him. Finally Blaise took the spell off of Draco and turned to Harry.

"Why don't we see what young Harry is feeling?" He said grinning evilly and Harry shook his head while laughing. "Why not Harry?"

"I don't want to!" Harry said backing up away from Blaise who was now pointing his wand at Harry. Blaise was just about to cast the spell when McGonagall grabbed him by the ear and Blaise cowered.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" Blaise cried.

"Pray tell Mr Zambini, what were you just about to do?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing Professor." Blaise whimpered and McGonagall 'hmmed' before leaving. Blaise clutched his ear trying to stand tall as his friends and the Gryffindors fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Blaise said indignantly. Just then the class ended and Draco watched as Harry gathered up his new pictures and his dragon, his arms were bursting with all of his things.

"Harry, do you want me to look after your pictures and your dragon for you?" Draco asked and Harry smiled up at him before nodding.

"Thank you." He said as Draco put the pictures and the dragon in his bag.

"It's okay." Draco sighed. He swung his bag onto his back and picked Harry up. Following the others they made their way outside to Hagrid's hut.

"Wow!" Harry gasped as he saw the castle. "We were in a castle!"

"Yeah." Hermione said smiling at the little boy.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We have a lesson out here." Draco sighed.

"Oh." Harry said before just looking around him at all of the unfamiliar sights. They reached Hagrid's hut and sat down on one of the logs there. A few minutes later Hagrid came outside.

"Well 'ello there 'arry. I 'eard about what 'appened to you." Hagrid said. "Boy you are one cute little boy."

"Hello Hagrid." Ron said smiling.

"Hello Ron, Hermione." Hagrid said smiling. "Got a good lesson for all of you today."

"That's good." Hermione said and Hagrid nodded before moving away obviously getting the creatures ready.

"What dangerous creature do you think we'll be studying?" Draco asked. No one answered him because just then Millicent Bulstrode marched up to them flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well hello there traitors." Millicent said smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "Your Daddy wasn't happy when he heard that you were baby sitting Potter Malfoy."

"Well I don't care what my 'Daddy' thinks anymore." Draco sneered.

"Well you should considering the Dark Lord might consider taking you back if you brought Potter to him." Goyle said.

"You really are as stupid as you look. I left the Dark _Lord_ of my own free will. I would never join him again." Draco said.

"You might think that over Draco." Millicent said before leaving to the other side of the umm… outside? As Hagrid came back over.

"Right, today we'll be looking at griffins. They are a lot like hippogriffs but ten times more dangerous so instead of the big brutes you'll be looking after a baby in your groups. There are six baby griffins so split into groups of five." Hagrid said.

"Can we join your group?" Hermione asked Pansy who nodded smiling.

"Sure." Blaise said shrugging. Hagrid brought the class to the other side of his hut where a small pen was with six small griffin cubs in there.

"You'll have to feed and play with them to keep them happy. I'll be marking you on how well the griffin responds to you. Be mindful of their claws." Hagrid said. "Now each group pick a griffin."

"I'll go get one." Ron said before moving over and coming back with a small black griffin cub. It purred as it was put on the floor.

"It needs milk." Hermione said. "Come on Pans, let's go get some."

Draco watched the two girls walk off for a moment before putting Harry on the ground and bending down to the level of the griffin cub. It looked at him for a moment, tilting its head to the side before moving past him and to Harry who was watching it with wide eyes.

He giggled as it rubbed against him.

"Draco, look. It's a cat with wings!" He giggled as it leapt onto his shoulder and rubbed its head against his. Draco couldn't help but smile at the cuteness the scene.

"Yeah." He said. Then Hermione and Pansy came back with a bottle of milk each. They both cooed at the scene before Hermione gave Harry a bottle and Harry sat down with the griffin in his arms feeding it.

"This is the easiest lesson ever. All we have to do is let Harry look after the griffin." Blaise said lying down in the grass. Everyone watched as Harry fed the griffin with such care.

Once the griffin was fed it leapt into the air and flew around Harry's head. Harry giggled and chased the griffin for a moment. After a few minutes he fell to the ground exhausted and the griffin dropped down on his chest. Harry giggled and hugged the griffin. He stood with the griffin in his arms and made his way back over to Draco's side where he sat down and leant against the older boy.

"Having fun Harry?" Draco asked and Harry nodded before giggling. "What's funny?"

"Divina's having fun too." Harry laughed.

"Divina? You called her Divina?" Blaise asked and Harry shook his head.

"That's her name silly. She told me." Harry said and Draco was instantly alert.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"She told me her name. It's funny when she talks to me it tickles my head." Harry laughed again after a few moments.

"Did she talk to you again?" Blaise asked, he was sitting next to Draco and had heard everything.

"Yep, she said that my hair felt funny." Harry laughed and the griffin at that moment was sitting on Harry's head.

"Do you really hear her Harry, like really in your mind?" Draco asked and Harry nodded before biting his lip.

"That's not bad is it?" He asked his eyes wide and Draco shook his head.

"No, but I don't know what it is." He said turning to Blaise. "You ever heard of anything like this?"

"Yeah. I read it somewhere. Apparently griffins can communicate with humans but only if the human has power equal to the griffin itself." Blaise said. "Potter must be one powerful kid."

"Yeah." Draco said watching as Harry giggled again before lying down in the grass and closing his eyes a smile constantly on his face. "Harry?"

Harry didn't answer just kept stroking the griffin the smile still on his face.

"Harry!" Draco yelled moving over to his charge. He picked up the griffin who growled and struggled in is grip. "Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly before sitting up and reaching for the griffin.

"Draco, Divina's not happy." Harry mumbled but Draco shook his head.

"Why didn't you answer me?!" Draco yelled causing Harry to shrink backwards.

"I-I didn't hear. Divina was showing me her home. She has loads of brothers and sisters." Harry said his eyes wide in fear.

"What do you mean showing you?!" Draco shouted his fear making him angry.

"Draco, calm down!" Blaise said angrily seeing how scared Harry was.

"She showed me pictures in my head." Harry whispered tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Draco. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Harry." Draco whispered putting Divina down and hugging Harry, he felt Harry's tears soak into his robes but he didn't care.

"Then why were you shouting?" Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder.

"You scared me when you didn't answer. I thought something bad had happened to you." Draco whispered before pulling away and wiping Harry's tears.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry whispered before leaning forward and kissing Draco's cheek. Draco pulled back in shock before a tiny smile made its way across his face.

"Malfoy! Why the hell were you yelling at Harry?!" Ron yelled as he made his way over.

"Talk about missing the moment." Blaise mumbled. "Harry just gave us a scare. That's all."

"So you yell at him!" Ron shouted.

"It's okay Ron." Harry mumbled picking up Divina. He sat down on the grass and occasionally a chuckle would escape him.

Draco stared at him for a while before collapsing onto the grass in a heap.

"That kid's going to be the death of me." He groaned rubbing his hand over his eyes. "I'm growing old at seventeen!"

"You seem to be growing attached to little Harry." Pansy said smiling as she sat down next to him.

"And you're not?" Draco snapped before closing his eyes. After a few minutes Hagrid called for the end of the class and everyone had to give their griffins back. Harry bit his lip as Divina flew over to her brothers and sisters.

"Draco." He whispered tugging on Draco's sleeve as he was carried back to the castle for dinner.

"Yeah." Draco sighed. He wanted to just go to bed he was so tired.

"Divina told me that her Mummy and Daddy and their friends would help fight with me in the war. What did she mean?" Harry asked and Draco bit his lip.

"Um, I don't know Harry." He lied. How do you tell a seven year old that they were supposed to defeat a monstrous snake-like man?

"Okay." Harry mumbled before leaning his head on Draco's shoulder and promptly falling asleep. Draco rolled his eyes but carried Harry to the Great Hall for dinner. Once they were there he shook Harry awake and sat him down in between himself and Hermione.

"So Harry, have you had fun today?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! I got to draw loads of pictures and Divina told me that I was her best friend!" Harry yawned and Hermione ruffled his hair.

"That's good." She said before she began to eat. Harry glanced up at Draco who rolled his eyes before he put food on Harry's plate.

"Eat." He said gently and Harry nodded.

"Where's Jeffrey?" Harry asked and Draco frowned in confusion.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jeffrey, my dragon. Divina told me to call him that." Harry said smiling brightly.

"He's in my bag." Draco said slowly.

"What a weird name for a dragon. Jeffrey." Ron said wrinkling his nose. Blaise nodded and they glanced to each other before stuffing down as much food as possible.

"You know, I think they're having a competition." Pansy said and Hermione nodded her agreement. Draco watched as Harry carefully cut everything small enough before eating it so he made sure not to make any mess and it made him think of what cold hearted people his Aunt and Uncle must be.

After dinner Draco picked Harry up and carried him to his rooms. He laid the now asleep Harry in his small bed before sitting down on the couch and just watching the flames of the fire.

_Tap, tap, tap._ The noise brought Draco out of his stupor and he frowned as he saw the regal looking eagle owl. Sighing he got up and let the owl in. It gave him and indignant peck before sticking out its leg. Draco untied the letter and the owl flew off.

Draco brought the letter back to the couch and stared at his Father's elegant writing on the front. He bit his lip before opening it.

_Draco,_

_ It has come to my attention that you have in your possession a young Harry Potter, now is your chance to regain the trust of the Dark Lord. You have until tomorrow to bring Potter to me, a portkey has been attached to this letter. It will activate at exactly seven pm tonight. If you are not here by that time I will assume that you have made your choice and the consequences will be deadly._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco scoffed at the letter before throwing it in the fire. He didn't even bother to look in the envelope to see what the portkey was instead he looked at the time. It was Six fifty five. He shrugged before going over upstairs to the bedroom and collapsing on what must have been Harry's bed.

Ooooooo--------oooooooo--------ooooooO

Please review after reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Draco was woken up by a scream. He leapt out of the bed and stumbled down the stairs to see Harry being lifted up by his hair by a man who was all too familiar to Draco.

"Let him go." He said lifting a wand on his Father.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Lucius Malfoy sneered. "But you had your choice."

Draco leapt forward cursing every curse he could think of, none of them managed to hit Lucius. Lucius just sneered at Draco before lifting his wand and shooting a curse at Draco which he dodged.

"I'm disappointed Draco. I would have thought you would know better curses than that." Lucius said and he dropped Harry on the floor.

"Leave him be!" Draco yelled leaping forward trying to grab Harry but Lucius just shot a well aimed curse at his son. It hit Draco in the chest and Draco flew backwards into the wall.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed. Lucius sneered and lifted his wand again. "NO!"

Suddenly Harry began to glow, green aura seemingly melting from him. He stood and ran over to Draco before Lucius could catch him.

"Stupid child." Lucius sneered at Harry ignoring the green aura. He lifted his wand again and pointed it to Draco and opened his mouth.

"NO!" Harry screamed. A large stream of green magic shot out from Harry and hit Lucius Malfoy directly in the chest. Just like his son had Lucius Malfoy flew backwards into the opposite wall his head hitting the stone hard.

Harry began to cry and curled up against Draco's side his magic swirling and curling around the blonde haired teen.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled and Harry looked up at him his tears still falling. "What happened?"

"Draco!" Harry cried hugging Draco tightly.

"It's okay Harry." Draco whispered hugging Harry tight noticing for the first time the swirls of green magic. "What happened? Where is my Father?"

"T-The b-bad man he was going to h-hurt you again, I knew he was and I-I screamed and he flew backwards." Harry sobbed. "I didn't mean to, I-I just d-didn't want him to h-hurt you."

Draco looked up from Harry's hair and saw his Father sprawled on the floor a fine line of blood trailing down his forehead. Draco stood Harry still in his arms and body bound his Father taking the wand that lay on the floor with him.

"We have to go tell Dumbledore." Draco said before leaving the rooms. He ran all of the way to Dumbledore's office and swore as he realised he didn't know the password. He shouted every kind of sweet he could think of.

"Mr Malfoy, what pray tell are you doing?" A voice asked and Draco turned to see McGonagall standing behind him her hands on her hips.

"My F-Father, he used a portkey and transported into our rooms. He tried to take Harry." Draco whispered pulling Harry closer to his body. The green magic had stopped coming out from Harry and Harry was now just sobbing and clinging to Draco.

"What?! What happened?!" McGonagall yelled. "Where is your Father now?"

"He's in the rooms. I tied him in a full body bind." Draco said.

"Come quickly, we must talk to Dumbledore. Fizzle whizz!" McGonagall said to the gargoyle that moved aside. They climbed the staircase, Draco cradled Harry closer and Harry whimpered but stopped crying.

"Mr Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked and Draco glared at him.

"My Father managed to get past the Hogwarts wards somehow and attacked Harry while I was asleep. I woke up but Lucius overpowered me and knocked me out. When I woke up Lucius was unconscious and Harry was hugging me crying, some sort of green aura coming out from him and encircling me." Draco said sitting down and cradling Harry close.

"Hmm, I was afraid this would happen whilst Harry was a child." Dumbledore said tapping his chin in thought. "What have you done with Lucius?"

"I put him in a full body bind and left him in my rooms. He won't be awake for a while though, he hit his head pretty hard on the wall." Draco said frantically. "But if one got through then it's really possible that someone else could too!"

"I know." Dumbledore said pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought. He walked over to his fire and stuck his head into it. "Severus, please can you go to Mr Malfoy's rooms. It seems Malfoy Sr has seen fit to break in and try and take Harry."

Then he pulled back and sat back down in his chair.

"Harry, would you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked and Harry turned his face from Draco's shoulder. Draco gently wiped the tears from Harry's face and Harry bit his lip.

"A b-bad man came, he grabbed me and I woke up. Draco came running down the stairs and they started fighting, light coming out of their wands. Then the man's spell hit Draco and he got h-hurt." Harry stopped here and gently touched the blood on Draco's forehead. "I got really scared and green light started glowing from me. I-I screamed and the bad man flew backwards."

Draco cradled Harry close as he started crying again.

"Sshh, it's okay Harry." He whispered stroking the child's hair. Just then there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore called for them to enter.

Snape walked through the door levitating an unconscious Lucius Malfoy behind him. Harry let out a small scream and clung tighter to Draco.

"He can't hurt you Harry, don't worry." Draco murmured but he kept his eyes on the limp figure anyway.

"Thank you Severus. I shall fire call the Ministry now." Dumbledore said and Snape nodded. Dumbledore knelt next to the fire again and Draco stood walking over to Lucius he glared at his Father as he felt Harry's fingers dig into his robes.

But just then Lucius' eyes flew open and he grabbed Draco. Draco let out a cry but it was too late. The portkey had activated dragging him and Harry along with Lucius.

He landed on a cold floor his back stinging as he landed. Harry was crying again and tugging at Draco's robes. Draco slowly sat up clinging to Harry. He looked around himself and he gasped as he realised where he was.

They were sitting in the middle of Voldemort's higher circle.

"You took your time Lucius." A cold voice hissed and Harry cowered against Draco.

"Sorry my Lord. There were some distractions." Lucius said and Draco glared at his father.

"Hmm. Never mind. It seems you have brought us a toy as well Lucius." The same voice hissed and Draco looked up to the tallest seat. Upon it sat Voldemort, his snake like eyes glinting red in the light.

Draco shuddered but then one of the death eaters stood and walked over to them.

"It is so perfect. I shall be able to raise Potter exactly as I wish. A weapon against the Light side." Voldemort hissed. "Take the boy and lock Draco in the dungeons."

"NO!" Draco yelled as they tried to take Harry from him. He clung to the child and Harry screamed and clung back. But the Death Eater was stronger and he pried Harry kicking and screaming from Draco's arms.

Draco tried to go after him but he was grabbed from behind by another Death eater. He was dragged from there all the way to the dungeons. Which he was thrown roughly into. His head hit the wall and the world swayed before turning black.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Draco was woken by the sound of a lock turning in the door. He sat upright as he remembered where he was. He watched as the Death Eater walked into his cell. He raised his wand and the room glowed green for second.

"We only have a few minutes to talk." The Death Eater removed his mask and Draco frowned, it was Snape.

"Sev?" Draco whispered.

"I have found the antidote to Potter's condition. I'll find some way to give it to him. But I can't get you out just yet. They have this cell guarded to the extreme." Severus said. "When Potter gets back to his normal age I'll come and find you. You have to be ready."

Draco nodded but then the room glowed again and Snape walked out from the room, his Death Eater mask firmly in place.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Harry sat in the room they had given him cowering in the corner of the bed. He was worried about Draco. No one had come into the room yet and he was terrified of the snake man he had seen earlier. He was the man who had come in his dream.

Just then the door opened and Snape entered, Harry's eyes widened as he recognised the man.

"P-Profes-sor." Harry stuttered and Snape nodded.

"Do not fear Potter. I am not here to harm you. I just brought you a drink." Snape said quietly, still fearful that someone might hear him in here. He handed Harry a blue potion and Harry drank it slowly. His eyes widened before drooping and he fell backwards. Snape caught him and lowered him gently to the bed. He then transfigured Harry's clothes into the right size and watched as the boy's body grew.

Snape winced as he heard the bones cracking as they stretched, he was thankful that he had put a pain-relief potion into the mix so Harry did not have to feel the pain.

It seemed like hours later when Harry was the right size and he groaned before his eyes fluttered open. He seemed to remember where he was and he shot up.

"Where's Draco?" He asked worriedly.

"In the dungeons. We must hurry." Snape said helping an unsteady Harry to his feet. Harry didn't need to be told twice and he hurried after the Professor wanting to get to Draco before Voldemort did.

------------

_What do you think? Review and tell me._


End file.
